<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride at the Museum by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158675">Pride at the Museum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Pride Parades, Trans!Al Capone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry hosts a pride parade at the museum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Original Male Character(s), Al Capone (Night at the Museum)/Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Larry Daley/Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride at the Museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        "Hey, guys," Larry began to all of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Each one gazed at him--and in Jed and Octavius's case, they gazed up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "June is coming up in a couple of days," Larry informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          A few exhibits housed confused looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "And I thought that, I could throw you guys a little pride parade...since you know, ...a lot of you are gay." Larry had almost stumbled over his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Jed smiled. "Hell ya, Laredo! We have to do it now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Octavius nodded. "I agree with Jedediah, we must now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Al said, "Yeah, what he said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           The exhibits took turns then talking about how they now wanted Larry to throw a pride parade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Larry smiled as they quieted down. "Alright. Let's do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Larry found himself gathering supplies for the parade all the way up until June.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         He had gotten help from Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And now, finally, it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       McPhee was chilling with his boyfriend, Mike--Larry had been the one who introduced the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Octavius and Jed sat, smiling, applying small bits of glitter to the other's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ivan painted the rainbow flag on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Al was running around, wearing the trans flag as a cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Amelia and Sacagawea were scream singing the lyrics to Girl In Red songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Attila had gotten ahold of eyeshadow--he used the eyeshadow to make a rainbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Teddy stood, proudly, holding a straight ally flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Akim?" Larry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Nikolai Akim Sidorenko XIII, or Akim for short, raised his head. The Russian boy asked, "Da?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Larry said, "Ahk doesn't know about this. Can you go get him? It's sort of a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Akim smiled. "Da. I can." He head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         In a short few moments, Akim came back with Ahkmenrah following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Woah," Ahkmenrah breathed. He was marvelled at the sight of it all. "What is this, Guardian of Brooklyn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "It's called a Pride Parade," Larry began, followed by a question. "They didn't have anything similar in Egypt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Ahk shook his head. "They did not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Octavius loudly declared, "Well, Rome had it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Of course it did," Ahk huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jed then called out, "Akimenrah! Get your butts over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Both Ahk and Akim exchanged embarrassed looks that Jed had already came up with a ship name for them. They both headed toward Jed wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Hey," a familiar voice called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Larry turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          There was Don.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Don sometimes came over to the museum. Don had became familiar with all of the exhibits too. He smiled, gazing around, and then back to Larry. "I love what you've done to the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Thanks," Larry responded, his heart almost skipping a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Don smiled even more. "How about we see if Ivan has anymore rainbow face paint."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Larry smiled back. "Yeah. Let's."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>